The New Smurfs On The Block/Part 2
"It should figure that those little Smurflings would smurf their way into the village right under our noses while we were sleeping," Brainy said. "Anyway, I had no idea that they would also be bringing their pet with them into the village until I, Brainy Smurf, woke up that morning, feeling good about myself, knowing that I was going to smurf the adulation of the crowd listening to my conducting of the village smurphony orchestra that night, and ready to proceed with the practice sessions that would make me the star attraction of the Smurfstock Festival." "Brainy, the star attraction," Hefty snorted. "It figures that he would smurf all the attention while the rest of the orchestra smurfs nothing for all their hard work and practice." "This smurf would like to hear how Puppy and the Smurflings were discovered that morning, Hefty," Empath said. And so as Brainy told that part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw that Brainy had awakened bright and early, getting himself ready for conducting the orchestra in another practice session when he heard heavy panting and breathing outside. He ignored it as best as he could until the breathing and panting became unbearable. "All right, this is just smurfing to be too much," Brainy said as he headed for the door of his house. "Whoever you are out here smurfing all that heavy breathing, I'm going to have to ask you..." But as Brainy opened the door and looked outside, he saw the big furry face of a dog looking straight at him. "Help!" Brainy yelled. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Papa Smurf heard Brainy's yelling and woke up to see him running to his door all frightened. "Brainy, calm down," Papa Smurf said. "What's smurfing on here?" "Papa Smurf! There's a big furry creature that smurfs like a dragon outside my door this morning!" Brainy said. "It was huge! I smurf that it wants to eat me!" "A big furry creature?" Papa Smurf wondered, and then he saw it for himself as it moved from Brainy's house over to Papa Smurf's house, causing Brainy to hide behind Papa Smurf. "Why, it's just a harmless little puppy, Brainy Smurf. There's nothing to be afraid of." "Oh, so that's what it is," Brainy said, as he peered from behind Papa Smurf to see the puppy for himself, who looked rather friendly. The other Smurfs got out of bed to look at their new arrival. "Michty me, where did this puppy smurf from?" Duncan asked, as he got a closer look. "And what's it doing smurfing in our village?" Smurfette asked. "The puppy must be lost looking for his owner, or he may be homeless," Tapper said as he also got a closer look. "In any case, we should smurf care of it until we can find out for sure who he may belong to." Hefty saw the puppy coming closer to Baby Smurf. "Oh no! The puppy's going after Baby Smurf!" he cried out, rushing to save the infant before he imagined something terrible happening. But as the Smurfs watched, the puppy simply gave Baby Smurf a friendly lick, which made the infant feel really happy, and also made Hefty feel embarrassed but also relieved. "Well, my little Smurfs, until we can find out for sure whose dog this is, I feel that we should make this puppy feel at home and smurf him like he's our pet for the time being," Papa Smurf said. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Greedy cried out as he came out of his kitchen. "Some Smurf has stolen three of my cupcakes from the windowsill when I was smurfing! And I want to know just who it is!" "Well, don't smurf at me, Greedy," Nabby said. "I was asleep all last night, dreaming of smurfing such a thing sometime soon." "If you're dreaming of smurfing my goodies, that already makes you a suspect," Greedy said, looking at Nabby with a suspicious eye. "A puppy and some missing cupcakes," Tapper said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Papa Smurf, it would seem that our friendly furry visitor didn't smurf here alone last night." "I would have to agree with you, Tapper," Papa Smurf said. "Puppy, was there anybody with you that smurfed into the village last night that smurfed the cupcakes?" Puppy barked out an affirmative response and then walked away from the crowd. "It seems that he wants us to follow him, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I say that we should let the puppy smurf us to the culprits so that we can smurf them out of this village along with the dog, which obviously must belong to them," Brainy said. "We're not smurfing anybody out of this village, Brainy...not until we can find out what our visitors are smurfing here first," Papa Smurf said. And so Puppy led them to the tree stump, where he allowed Tracker to sniff around the hole at first. "I smell three little Smurfs inside this tree, Papa Smurf, and they are no more than 50 years old, as far as I can tell," Tracker said. "Let me handle this, Papa Smurf," Brainy said, stepping toward the hole. "All right, you little culprits, smurf out here with your hands up right now!" "All right, all right, you don't have to smurf so bossy," a voice spoke from inside the tree stump while a few other voices yawned, sounding like they were waking up. Then the Smurfs saw three young boy Smurfs emerge from the tree stump, looking ragged and dirty in white Smurf clothes. "Who are you, and why did you smurf into our village at night?" Papa Smurf asked. "And why did you smurf my cupcakes, you little bandits?" Greedy added. "We are the Smurflings that come from Smurfling Island," one of the boy Smurfs said. "My name is Natural Smurfling, but my friends call me Nat. The other two are Snappy and Slouchy. We came here looking for the Smurf Village because there was a Baby Smurf that also came from the island not so long ago and we were hoping to find it." "Baby Smurf is right here with us, and he's not going back to Smurfling Island, not if I have something to say about it," Smurfette said, holding Baby Smurf. "Calm down...we're not looking for the baby so we can smurf it back with us," Slouchy said. "The thing is, we also wanted to smurf away from Smurfling Island because we got tired of smurfing on the island with the Lost Smurflings." "Smurfing Island...Lost Smurflings...can you believe that story, Papa Smurf?" Brainy said in a mocking tone. "Because I sure don't!" "I do believe their story, Brainy, since Baby Smurf also came from that island, and I say if the Smurflings want to live with us, then we should let them smurf with us for as long as they want to," Papa Smurf said. "The question that I want to ask is about the puppy, my fellow Smurflings," Tapper said. "Was that your dog or did he smurf with you on your way here?" "Nat found him out in the woods being smurfed after by these big dogs, for what reason I don't know," Snappy said. "We risked our lives trying to save him, and the least thing he smurfed for us was smurf us all the way here to the village." "A pack of big dogs smurfing after a puppy," Duncan said, rubbing his chin in thought. "If I didn't smurf any better, I'd say that this is the work of Lord Balthazar who wants something with the puppy, something that he's carrying." "Then we'd better find out what it is and try to keep the puppy out of Balthazar's hands while we also try to find out who he belongs to," Papa Smurf said. "In the meantime, Papa Smurf, we should also give these Smurflings a bath and some fresh clothes to wear," Brainy said. "They're starting to smell." "I'll smurf you in charge of cleaning up the Smurflings, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Then I want you to smurf them to Tailor so that he can smurf them some new clothes. In the meantime, I want the rest of you Smurfs to make Puppy and the Smurflings feel right at home." "But Papa Smurf, what about my practice sessions with the orchestra?" Brainy asked, not liking having to give up one thing for another. "That will have to wait for some time, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Right now, Puppy and the Smurflings take greater precedence over preparations for the festival. I expect everyone here to smurf your full cooperation. Is that clear?" "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs said together. ----- "And so while Greedy and the kitchen staff got busy smurfing dog biscuits for Puppy to eat to his smurf's content, I was left with the odious chore of having to make sure that the Smurflings were nice and clean before smurfing them over to Tailor's so that he can smurf them new suits," Brainy said with a hint of distaste in his voice. "Having been smurfed over by you wasn't exactly what we enjoyed either, Brainy," Snappy said. "Anyway, when we got to Tailor's shop, he was measuring us for our new suits, and he was thinking that since these white suits were what we were smurfing, that he should smurf us more of the same." And as Snappy told his part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw the Smurflings in Tailor's shop being measured with the measuring tape. "Each of you are about two and a half apples tall," Tailor said when he was finished measuring. "I know just the style that will keep you little Smurflings happy." "You think we're happy smurfing the same style as you grown-up Smurfs?" Snappy said. "Here, let us smurf up our own clothes so you know what we actually like to smurf." "But...but...but...," Tailor tried to protest as he watched the Smurflings go through his fabrics until they found what they wanted and started work cutting and sewing things together. "Papa Smurf isn't going to like this, Tailor Smurf," Brainy whispered in Tailor's ear as he also watched the Smurflings at work creating their own clothes. "I'm not sure if I myself am going to like seeing what they smurf," Tailor spoke back to Brainy in a low voice. Soon the Smurflings were finished creating their own clothes and were now wearing them. Nat wore a brown brimmed country bumpkin-styled hat and brown footless pants with a single suspender. Snappy made a yellow collared shirt that had a thundercloud design on the front that went with a white hat and pants. And Slouchy made a red baggy shirt and blue baggy pants that went with a pair of sneakers and a Smurf hat that flopped to one side. Around this time, Vanity decided that he was going to pay a visit to Tailor's shop to see what clothes were going to be made for the Smurflings when he entered and saw the Smurflings in their new clothes. This shocked Vanity so much that he collapsed at the door in a faint, with Tailor holding him. "What's wrong with him?" Snappy asked. "The salts! Smurf the smelling salts!" Tailor cried out. ----- Papa Smurf chuckled at that part of the story. "Admittedly, not everybody at the time liked seeing the Smurflings in their own style of clothes, but they said that's what they smurfed back on Smurfling Island. Anyway, while I had Handy start work on building the Smurfs their own little house, I was starting to wonder about what Puppy was smurfing that made him such a target for someone like Lord Balthazar, and that's when a Smurf noticed what the dog was smurfing on his collar." As Papa Smurf told his part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw that Duncan went to tell Papa Smurf something important. "Papa Smurf, there's some sort of locket or medallion that the puppy is smurfing that I tried to smurf a better look at, but the instant that I smurfed it, I got smurfed with quite a shock that I could still feel the effects of it," Duncan said. "I figured that you might want to try smurfing a closer look." Papa Smurf joined with Duncan and a few other Smurfs in trying to get a closer look at the locket on Puppy's collar, bringing with him a pair of reading glasses. "What does it say, Papa Smurf?" Tapper asked. "It reads Homni-One...Do Not Open," Papa Smurf said after looking closely at the locket without touching it. Then he realized something. "Great Smurfness...this dog must belong to Homnibus the enchanter!" "Homnibus owns the dog, Papa Smurf?" Tapper asked. "I'm afraid so, and that means that we must smurf the dog back to him right away," Papa Smurf said. "But what if Balthazar is still smurfing for this dog?" Smurfette asked. "What are we going to smurf?" "Then I'll need to send Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan with the dog to return him to Homnibus," Papa Smurf said. "If whatever is in the locket is important enough for Lord Balthazar to keep smurfing after it, those three Smurfs are the best chance for smurfing the dog safe from him." "Papa Smurf, can we smurf along with Puppy when he gets smurfed back to his master?" Nat asked. "We're the ones who smurfed him in the forest, so we should also be the ones that will smurf him back home." "It will be dangerous, laddie, but if you're able to protect him from those vicious dogs that were after him, I don't see why you shouldn't smurf along with us," Duncan said. Papa Smurf sighed. "All right, my little Smurflings, you may also go with the grown-ups to bring Puppy back home, but whatever you do, be careful out in the forest, because there's also Gargamel the wizard. If his desire is to capture Smurfs for his own wicked purposes, you will not be safe from him either." "Gargamel," Snappy scoffed. "I wonder how much of a danger he can be toward us." "I wouldn't want to be smurfing it to the test if I were you, Snappy," Duncan said. "Just smurf close to us and there will be less chance of you finding out." ----- "And so I smurfed the young laddies with me, Hefty, and Tuffy to Homnibus so that we would deliver the puppy safely to his door, because there was no way I was going to let Lord Balthazar smurf the drop on me or the others," Duncan said. "Of course, who would we expect to smurf in our way but Gargamel himself, and that didn't smurf very long for us since the wizard had his cat smurfing along with him." As Duncan told his part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw the three adult Smurfs with the three Smurflings, with Hefty carrying Puppy on a leash. "It figures that I would be smurfing a dog back home with you two and these Smurflings to smurf over," Hefty said. "Oh, come on, Hefty," Tuffy said. "How much trouble could smurfing a dog back home cause us? It isn't like Gargamel could hurt us now that we have a dog." "No, but that doesn't mean that Lord Balthazar isn't searching for the dog, either," Duncan said. "Either way, we're smurfing to this dog like glue and we're not going to let him smurf out of our sight." "It's too bad that we can't keep the dog, Duncan," Nat said. "Yeah, he would make a great protector of the village," Snappy said. "If only we knew what was inside that locket that's so important to keep Puppy away from this Balthazar," Slouchy said. Suddenly Puppy started barking at something. "What is it, Puppy?" Hefty asked. "It's probably some squirrel he's seen, Hefty," Tuffy said. Then suddenly Puppy started running after the "squirrel", with Hefty hanging onto the leash to try getting Puppy to slow down. "Uh-oh, Dunk," Tuffy said. "It seems that Puppy's a little too much for Hefty to handle." "Come on, let's smurf after him," Duncan said, and so the five Smurfs chased after Puppy until he came to a tree, where he was barking at something in it. "Puppy, calm down," Snappy said. "It's just a harmless squirrel. You chased it up a tree, and it's not going to smurf back down anytime soon." "Come on, Puppy, let's get ourselves smurfing to Homnibus and leave the poor squirrel alone," Hefty said, pulling on the leash until Puppy started to move away, though he was still barking at the "squirrel" he saw. ----- "Of course, little did we know until Narrator smurfed it out that the so-called squirrel Puppy was chasing was actually Azrael the cat," Hefty said. "He was with Gargamel out in the forest trying to capture Smurfs again, and at the sound of Puppy barking the two of them went up into a tree to hide themselves from him." And as Hefty told that part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw Gargamel looking down from the tree at the locket Puppy was wearing on his collar. "Look, Azrael, look," Gargamel said to his cat. "There's a special locket that the dog is carrying that must be important. We must find out what it is and what's so important about this locket that those wretched Smurfs are walking him around as their pet." Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The New Smurfs On The Block chapters